This invention relates generally to access management and control systems, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and storage medium for managing access to job-specific information, applications, and physical locations.
Virtually every business in operation today utilizes some form of security system to protect the integrity of its buildings and structures, as well as its proprietary and confidential data. For many businesses, security is considered to the single most important objective. Safeguarding these assets, however, can be an enormous task, particularly for large entities.
Various tools have been developed to address these concerns. For example, security badges may be issued for controlling access to specified facilities, parking lots, entrance ways, offices, etc. Employee password accounts limit access to computers and applications based upon position and job-specific criteria. Confidential records, whether stored on a computer disk or in a file cabinet folder are secured through these password designations and/or by locks on office doors.
While many of these tools may be suitable for a specific purpose, they alone cannot address the varying and complex security needs of most larger businesses today. For example, password access tools may be inefficient for businesses that experience significant (or even average) turnover in personnel. As new employees are hired to replace retired, transferred, terminated employees, or simply to fill new positions of a growing business, a system must be able to handle these changes or the security of the business may be jeopardized. The problem is compounded when considering the ripple effect caused by changes in personnel. Human resources, IT, physical security, management, etc., are some of the departments affected by these changes. For example, an employee directory must be continuously modified to reflect personnel changes, a human resources department must modify and update employee files, and a system administrator must do likewise for computer accounts. Further, physical security must be addressed in accordance with the business' procedures which may include changing locks, issuing/retrieving employee badges, keycards, etc. The same or similar processes would take place for employee transfers, promotions, or similar change in personnel. Modification of management and supervisory assignments must also be updated to reflect changes in employment status.
Currently, these procedures and authorizations are done individually with separate forms stored on different systems which are transmitted from location to location for approval and administrative processing. The affected employees may be required to track the progress of the forms. It is not uncommon to find an ex-employee's name on the company directory months after termination. For the same reasons set forth above, it is no surprise that auditing these disjunct processes can also be problematic for the business.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a means for managing access and control to job-specific information, applications, and physical locations associated with a business enterprise.